The Fairy Tail Circus
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: Heya! I'm Prince Natsu Dragneel. Anyway I have a little sister and 3 *Cough* Horrible *Cough* step brothers. Anyway, when Levy told us she was friends with the people from the Fairy Tail Circus, we couldn't help but visit them. But here I am now...in love with best friend and I am a member of Fairy Tail. Life's Weird huh? T for my Language.


Ohayho minna!

OMG! I started 2 new stories! Man I feel so proud! And even prouder since both are Nalu! I had this story idea while reading another fan fiction just to let ya' know.

Anyway you probably don't care much about this so let's go straight to the story!

 _ **Warning**_ **:** Natsu (Me!) doesn't own Fairy Tail. If I did NaLu would've already happened already!

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 _ **Title:**_ Fairy Tail Circus

 _ **By:**_ Natsu (Me!)

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

"Oh I'm so happy!" a short blue haired girl cheered with a blush on her cheeks, while jumping up and down. "I never actually thought Metal face had the guts to say it," I said sending a glace to the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"Shut it fire breath" Gajeel said glaring at me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"He liiiiikes her" Happy cheered. "Well obviously, their engaged" Carla answered.

"Anyway, whens the wedding Levy-san?" Wendy said walking up to the now engaged couple. "In two days!" Levy said trying to contain her excitement, witch ultimately failed.

Is it that exciting to get married?

Oh shit forgot to introduce my self. My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of King and Queen Dragneel. My little sister is Wendy Dragneel, and well Sting, Rogue and Gajeel are my adopted brothers. Sigh, I basically live with these idiots…except Wendy of course.

Even though Gajeel and Levy are getting married they're not going to become the next King and Queen. Why? Well because I am supposed to since I am a Dragneel. That and Wendy is way to young for marriage.

"If it's in two days then we need to arrange everything. Clothes, Food, Entertainment-" Rogue was interrupted by Levy's hand.

"I already have the entertainment arranged," She said. "You do?" I asked. "Yup! I got my friends from the Fairy Tail Circus covering it" Levy said happily. Wendy and Sting squealed and bombarded her with questions.

"Oh my gosh how do you know them?"

"Do you know they're strongest team?"

"Can I meet them?"

"Are they really the best Guild/Circus ever?"

Sigh, Fairy Tail.

They are the strongest guild in Fiore. They are a circus as well, too. I actually like Fairy Tail, even though they wreck a lot of things. They're pretty destructive, witch I honestly am as well.

I don't know most of their names but I now their stage names. Like The Ice Master, Titania and Celestial Gypsy, those three make up the strongest team.

I know for a fact that Sting and Wendy are huge fans of Fairy Tail so they are going crazy. Gajeel, Rogue and I sweat drop.

"Ara ara, you'll meet them in two days so calm down" Levy said waving her hands. "How can we calm down? We're going to meet Fairy tail!" They squealed in unison.

"But still, you both have to arrange the other things" Rogue pointed out. "Hm, I guess your right…"she said.

"Do you even have a wedding dress?" I asked. "Hm?" She said looking at me.

Then in a matter of seconds her face went from happy and excited to panicking. "Oh my god I need a wedding dress!" She panicked. "I'm going wedding dress shopping with Lu-chan! Bye!" She said heading out.

"Who's Lu-chan?" I asked.

"Her best friend" Gajeel answered.

"From Fairy tail!?" Wendy and Sting squealed.

We all just sighed.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Man was it boring.

I've been drawing so much in my notebook that it was almost full.

My note pad is a brown leather book with a red dragon in the front. Made by yours truly. Most of the pages were filled with dragon doodles, what? I am a dragon slayer so it does make sense that I like dragons.

I decided to look around the yard to see if anything interesting was happening. Rogue was sitting at one end of the yard while playing with Froche. What a big softy!

I looked over to the right to see Wendy and Sting. Wendy and Sting were sitting together, near a tree, reading and gossiping about Fairy Tail. Honestly, I think they need mental help.

But don't get me wrong I do love them, I mean seriously. They're just adorably lovable…Maybe not Sting, but Wendy is!

I thought that if I could just take them to Fairy Tail _once,_ they might just stop fangirling- and fanboying if that's a thing.

I put my note book in my bag and headed over to Sting and Wendy. It took around 3 minutes for them to actually acknowledge me. "Hey you guys, want to go see Fairy Tail perform?" I asked. "Yeah! I hear there in town!" Wendy squealed.

"Maybe we can even meet them!" Sting squealed linking his hands with hers as they laughed. "Let's go get the tickets then" Rogue said popping out of nowhere. "Where'd you come from?" I asked a bit surprised as Sting shrugged.

"Natsu and I'll get them," Wendy said grabbing my hand and running into town. "Come on hurry up Natsu-nii!" she said while tugging on my arm.

I honestly had no choice but to follow along. Wendy may be 12 but she has a tight grip that's hard to escape. That's why I have no choice but to do what she says.

As we were walking through the street I took note that most of the villagers were preparing for the wedding. The bakers were baking chocolate cakes that were 10 feet high. The florists were plucking white, pink and red roses to put into a clay vase.

"Wow!" Wendy gushed, "They're preparing for the wedding more than we are!" I nodded sheepishly at her realizing how lazy we actually are. I shrugged that last thought out.

While we were walking through the street, Wendy suddenly shrieked and jumped on my back. "T-the b-b-bush" she said with her voice laced with fear. I panicked and looked over at the bush as it was shaking. Is that normal?

"Is it thugs, bad guys, wolfs, a dark guild?! Have the come to kill me!?" Wendy ranted while tightening her grip on me every word she said. She but her hand in my hair and started tugging on it and she slowly climbed my back. I waved my arms in the air as I tried to stay standing

I was trying to light my hand on fire but it was near impossible with Wendy's tight grip on me. I had to make sure she wouldn't fall back and I wouldn't fall on her.

"Punn punn~"

We both started at the bush for what seemed like forever. "Punn pun? Do dark guilds say that?" I mumbled looking at Wendy with the corner of my eye. Wendy just shrugged as we both continued to stare at the bush until something or someone came out.

As we continued to stare, a small snowman-looking thing started to emerge from the bush. The small snowman-thing had an orange carrot nose and 3 buttons on his belly.

"Be carful, he might bite," I say sarcastically. But it looked like Wendy didn't hear a damn thing.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Wendy gushed jumping off my back and ran towards the snowman thing to hug it. "Punn pun~" I was just really confused on what kind of animal he was. So I decided to take a sniff. _**Sniff**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sniff**_ oh he's a Celestial Spirit.

Wendy grabbed something that was stuck on his back. "Hey, Natsu-nii look at this!" Wendy exclaimed holding a paper in her hand. I took the paper from her hand and started reading it.

 _ **Dear whoever you are,**_

 _ **If you have this letter then it means that my pet, Plue, got lost. Please take care of Plue and bring him to the Fairy Tail Circus. The women in the ticket booth would bring her back to me.**_

 _ **Thank you. (Little small heart)**_

 _ **From: Celestial Gypsy**_

I took a little sniff of the letter…which ending up with me taking a million sniffs…what? The Celestial Gypsy's letter smells like strawberries and vanilla.

I like it…

It was just so captivating.

Like I couldn't leave it.

.

.

.

.

"Do you know what this means Natsu-nii!?" Wendy squealed pulling me away from the heavenly smell. I gave her a confused look. "We might be able to meet Celestial Gypsy!"

"Seriously!?" A voice yelled from behind.

We snapped our heads over to the voice to Sting fan-…boying? Yeah, fanboying like crazy. "I know right!? I'm so excited!" Wendy squealed. "Hey!? Did you forget the fact that he popped out of no where?!" I yelled but they were to busy cheering. "OI STING!" rogue yelled coming out of nowhere as well.

"Rogue's here too!?" I screamed. "Yeah I am. Sting left the castle so I followed because you know, he's Sting" Rogue said casually. I sighed and instantly knew what he meant. Sting may be my brother but he's also a fucking idiot.

"Come on Natsu-nii lets go!" Wendy said grabbing Plue. "Punn pun~" Plue said shaking. "I'm so excited!" Sting yelled. They both ran towards the circus with Rogue and I chasing behind.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

We all stood outside the Fairy Tail circus field. It was beautiful. The field is huge; there was emerald green grass and snack carts. I would've been eating the food there but it was closed.

Wendy and Sting were freaking out. Rogue and I had to snap them back to reality after every other minute.

When we finally made it to the ticket booth were Silver-haired women with a pink fluffy dress sat. She was reading a magazine and clearly didn't notice us yet.

"Um excuse me?" Wendy shyly said . The lady put down her magazine and turned to use with a wide smile. "Hi my names Mirajane, or Mira its both fine. Anyway what brings the royal family to Fairy Tail?" Mira asked.

"Well you see," I said slowly. "We found this celestial spirit in the forest and there was a note on him to bring him here" Wendy finished.

Mira blinked at us and gave us a huge grin. She picked up Plue and walked out of the ticket booth. "You should know that Plue is really close to Lucy, and I'm pretty sure she would like to meet the people who brought him back" She said eyeing me weirdly.

"WERE GOING TO MEET THE CELESTIAL GYPSY!" Wendy and Sting screamed. Mira just stared at them with an understanding smile. "Sorry for them" Rogue and I sighed. "Ehehe that's alright. Anyway follow me to the show" Mira said.

She motioned over to the big tent that was just a few feet away. We walked in to the crowded tent and made our way to the Royal seats. Yeah, yeah I know, you might think it must be nice to be royalty. It has it's pro's but everything has cons as well.

Anyway, off topic. We sat on our seats, and then the lights went off. I looked all over the place for any type of light. But there was none.

Then suddenly golden sparkles emitted from one of the tall polls. There stood a girl with blonde hair, she wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue jacket that reached her knees and blue shorts.

Then I noticed that the golden sparkles were emitting from her hand. She waved her hands in the air to catch everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone to the Fairy Tail Circus!" She yelled. "You might've noticed that I am completely alone on the stage," She put on a grin and giggled. "Let me show you how I call my friends"

And with that she jumped off the poll…

Hopefully there is someone to catch this girl…

I looked down and saw no one there…

I was panicking but then again it didn't show…

Her golden sparkles went around her when she fell making her look like an angel… I think I'm mental… Anyway. When she was about to hit the ground a huge cloud of pink covered the stage.

After the cloud disappeared the whole Fairy Tail Circus was there. Everyone was pointing large smiles towards the crowd. Everyone started applauding, including me who was pretty impressed.

But the loudest claps came from Sting and Wendy who were cheering like crazy. Then a short man with an orange shit, pants and hat jumped to the front.

"Hey everyone! As Lucy said earlier," he pointed towards the blonde who saluted in return "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Circus!" Fairy Tail finished. This place seemed to have a good atmosphere. Everyone was smile and enjoying them selves in what they do.

I allowed a small smile to form on my lips.

Which I almost immediately regretted...

"Ah~ what's this? The great Dragneel is smiling?" Rogue said with a little smirk. "Yeah? And what about you? You're smirking" I retorted feeling proud of myself. "Touché Natsu, touché" he said turning his attention back to the water mage doing some tricks.

I looked over to Wendy and Sting to see them with the goofiest grin I have ever seen. Mira was next to them with Pule in her arms trying to calm them down. Rogue and I both sighed.

Then some random people that looked like ninjas, to me at lest, jumped down from the roof of the tent causing it to tear small holes.

We all turn to face Mira. She turns to us and gives us a sheepish smile. "Eh he he d-don't worry t-this is apart of the show" She says nervously.

Rogue instantly snapped his heads to the crowd to see if anyone is panicking. Instead of running for their lives, they're fucking cheering. Are they insane! "Nobody's panicking!" Rogue whisper shouts. "Well yeah duh!" Sting says with a smirk.

The rest of us, excluding Mira and Wendy, stared at him with eyes as big as dinner plates in the palace. And trust me, they are BIG.

Mira giggled. "Well obviously because Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore, if you remember" Wendy nodded in agreement. I mentally slap myself. How the heck did we forget that!? We were the ones who even gave them that fucking title!

"Heh! You two look whipped" Sting snickered putting his hands behind his head leaning on his chair. I stretch my arm behind Rogue and hit the back of his head, causing him to be push forward.

Sting scowled at me and I just laughed in return. "You guys~ your missing the fight" Wendy said while facing the fight. Sting turned back and faced the Circus, cheering them on with Wendy. I look over and watch.

Call me impressed!

There are only three people out there fighting around twenty of those ninja people. There's the same blonde from before, Luigi I think, fighting a group with a bow and arrow then a whip then a fist of light.

She's constantly changing her clothes and weapons/magic by yelling out 'Stardress: Leo form' for example. And, judging by how she has one of the zodiac signs whenever she changes is the Celestial Gypsy.

Then I look over beside her to see a redheaded woman that, judging on how her armor changes, is Titania. You see, Titania is the only mage who can 'requip' her weapons and her armor as well.

All she has to do is say 'Requip: Flame Empress armor' (A/N My favorite armor) she is pretty strong! And from what sorcerer weekly says (Sting and Wendy I mean) that she can be really scary if she wants to.

Ah my least favorite member, the one and only Ice Master. Jeez' he's just so cocky. Like yeah I know he is strong and everything but still, I do not like him. He basically just makes some stupid ice thingy's and use them to attack.

Anyway, I continue watching them fight. That Luigi person is calling out some spirits and fighting with them. She must be really brave. She doesn't hide behind her spirits. She fights with them. I couldn't help but send a smile to her.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!" Sting and Wendy cheered. Then after sending a few men back, they turned to us. "Thanks!" they said in unison. And immediately turned back to their fight.

Sting and Wendy started squealing and restating the fact that they just replied to them. Mira was just giggling at them while trying to calm them down. Rogue and I on the other hand were rubbing our templates.

A few seconds later, they finished up with their fight. Everyone started cheering for them and throwing some flowers. They all started getting out of their seats and leaving. Mira turned to us and smiled. "Ready to meet them?" She asked. Sting and Wendy nodded their heads vigorously. "Here hold Plue okay Wendy?" Mira said. Mira's grin got wider as she headed down with us close behind.

"Hey Gray, Erza, Lucy!" Mira yelled making them turn around. Lucy? Not Luigi…oops. "Hello Mira" Titania said waving her hand. "Hey Mir- OH MY GOSH PLUE!?" She screamed. She ran over to Wendy and hugged her tight. "Oh thank you!" She exclaimed. Wendy started hugging her back, but not as tight as her.

"Anyway I am Erza, that's Gray and she's Lucy" Erza said. "Hey it's the Royal family!" The Ice Master said. Lucy untightened her hold on Wendy, but still never let go, and turned to him. "Yeah it is!" She said cheerfully sending a smile to me. Which I obviously returned.

Then I turned to Gray and gaped at him. His clothes disappeared. He was in his boxers. Rogue and I tackled him to the ground just about ready to beat him up.

"Hey what are you both doing" Erza said in a low tone turning away from Sting and Mira. I turn to her with a scowl, "This idiot just stripped," I hissed.

Luckly, Lucy and Wendy were talking to each other and didn't notice this guy strip. I swear if this guy strips in front of Wendy I will kill him.

Erza just sighed. "Yes, he does that. It's a bad habit" she walked over and grabbed him from his hair and threw his clothes on him. "Put your clothes back on" she said sending the scariest death glare I have ever seen. He nodded vigorously and put them on.

I gulped and went to talk to Lucy and Wendy, leaving Rogue to talk to that 'demon' and stripper.

"Hey Natsu-nii come meet Lucy-nee" Wendy said with a grin. "Hey! My names Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you" She said putting out her hand. I held her hand "Nice to meet you to Luigi" Oh shit.

"Luigi? My names Lucy! Lu-cy" she pouted. I rub the back of my head sheepishly "Heh sorry" and put an arm around her neck "Can't take a joke?" I said with a smirk. Lucy just turned a little pink and pouted some more.

Wendy just looked at us with a little smirk. "What's with the smirk Wendy?" I ask. She gave a big smile "Are you going to marry Lucy-nee?" she asked a bit to loud.

Everyone faces us with a shocked face. Lucy and I just turned pink and froze.

"I mean I would really like Lucy to be apart of our family!" She said. Mira popped out of nowhere "I could totally see some little Natsu's and Lucy's running around" Mira chimed with hearts in her eyes. I felt my face turn red enough to rival Titania's hair.

"W-were n-n-not getting m-married" Lucy manages to choke out. Then instantly everyone, except Mira and Wendy, went back to talking with each other.

Mira and Wendy were to busy talking about how me and Lucy's kids would look like…This is one of those times I wish I didn't have enhanced hearing.

I looked over to Lucy. She was looking at the ground trying to hide her blush. I just smirked and put my arm back over her. I felt her jump but keep her head down. My smirk only gets wider. "

 _So, Lucy…you don't actually want to marry me? Do you?"_ Her head instantly snapped up at me with a surprised look. "W-what!? N-no I-I don't!" She said shaking her head vigorously.

Oh my Mavis! This is hilarious! I decided to tease her just a bit more. I brought her in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on top of her head.

"Aww your so cute Luce!" I cooed. Lucy started stuttering and blushing. I've got to admit; she is kinda cute…

N-never mind forget I said anything!

"Alright Love birds come over here and help us take care of these bandits" Erza said. Lucy was pulling away until I pulled her closer. "Nah I'll stay here" I smirked.

Wendy just chanted 'Lucy-nee is going to be in the family!' "O-oi quit teasing me!" she said pulling away and heading over to Erza. I just sent her an amused look.

"You liiiike her~" Sting sang.

I just lifted my fist and punched him through the tent, making a hole there. Erza stopped walking and glared daggers into my head. "Natsu" Erza growled. "OH SHIT IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO- "

Erza kicked me through the same hole as Sting.

"She got you to?" Sting grumbled trying to get up. "She's the devil," I grumbled back.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

"WAIT WHAT!?" I screamed. Luce just giggled, "You heard me. Were staying here until the wedding!" Lucy cheered. Lucy and I were on balcony of the palace. She told me she had to tell me something important so I brought her out here.

Their staying here? THAT'S WHY THEY BROUGHT SUITCASES! "NO WAY!" I yelled.

Lucy just pouted "Jeez' I thought you would like us to be here" she crossed her arms under her chest. I instantly panic

"No no no no no! I mean I don't mind you staying here! I JUST DON'T WANT THE STRIPPER HERE!" I screamed.

"Aw calm down. The wedding is in two days so stay calm" She said "Come on! You don't want to miss dinner do ya?" She asked.

Food? I pick Lucy up bridal style with a mischievous grin. "H-hey! Put me down!" Lucy said. I just tightened my hold on her.

I look down at her flushed face. "Aww come on~ It's like you belong there y'know" I tease running to the dinning room.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Taadaa!

How'd you like it?

Btw I'm working on the Next Chapter For 'The Ice Devils'. I think I'll try to finish the Lullaby Arc in that chapter so yeah!

~Natsu!

P.S I'll try to finish 'The Ice Devils' story first. But I have so~ many story ideas ^_^ But I will try my best to keep all updated.


End file.
